


some feeling

by robinya



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinya/pseuds/robinya
Summary: Juza and Sakuya run on an errand for the company and get a little sidetracked.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	some feeling

“Oh look! There’s a candle section.”

“Candles?” Sakuya is already marching over to the aisles, cheerful. Juza doesn’t really get it, but sure. He follows his boyfriend, shopping basket swaying in his grip. They’re at the hardware store, looking for a few more materials to use in Summer Troupe’s new play. “What’s so great about candles?” Sakuya opens his mouth in surprise, gesturing to the line of shelves before them.

“Just look at them! Open the caps and you can smell the scents.” Sakuya waves his hand in the air, skimming down the labels until he picks up a purple one, flowers decal on the glass. “Lavender’s one of my favorites.” Juza hovers curiously, leans down to smell when Sakuya opens the jar.

The candle is… nice. It reminds him of the detergent his mother always buys, no doubt the same scent.

“I like it.” Sakuya smiles, putting the item back on the shelf.

“We don’t need to be back for a while, so let’s browse for a bit.” 

“Alright.” Juza brings his attention to the shelves. There’s such a large array of candles, he doesn’t know where to start. Squinting, he just grabs the first thing that strikes him, a bright green jar titled _Forest Clearing_. It smells a bit off, kind of like when you mow your lawn, so Juza promptly puts it back on the shelf. There’s a surprising amount of cinnamon variations when he looks, but after smelling a couple Juza realized they irritate his nose. Stumped on which one to pick up next, Juza pauses when Sakuya waves him over. 

“This one’s vanilla scented.” Sakuya pops the cap off and brings the candle up to Juza’s nose. It smells like cupcakes. 

What the heck? You’re telling him that his room can smell like cupcakes at any given time as long as he has one of these?

“Let’s get 10 of them.” Juza proclaims, dead serious. Sakuya starts laughing, setting down the candle in order to wipe his eyes.

“How about two?” 

“Okay.” Juza takes two candles and places them in their basket, one stacked on top of the other. His smile is more of a straight face, but Sakuya can tell that he’s happy with the addition to the cart.

They keep browsing, and Juza finds some weird ones: a raspberry candle that smells more like peaches, and a very specific _Melted Popsicle in Summer_ . When Juza picks up a candle titled _Old Laundry_ , it’s safe to say that he’s done looking. That one just sounds like a pile of dirty clothes. 

“It smells nice.” Sakuya comments, when he shows him. Frowning, Juza stares at the label, white with light blue stripes. 

“But why would anyone name it that?” 

“Candle names are always weird. Hm… like this one.” Sakuya picks one up, raising it in front of Juza. “Who would want to buy a candle called _Poisoned Apple_? Reminds me of Snow White.” Juza breaks out in a laugh, and Sakuya quickly joins him. 

“You’d make a good Snow White.” 

“Huh?” Sakuya squeaks, looking up at Juza’s fond expression. 

“The fairest of em all, right? I’d read old stories to Kumon when he was younger.”

“I-If anything, you’re much more attractive!” Sakuya stutters, watches the blush bloom Juza’s face. 

“You’re the only one that thinks that.” He puts _Old Laundry_ back on it’s shelf. Sakuya looks at _Poisoned Apple_ , and after a moment, places it in their shopping basket. Despite his complaints, he grins at Juza’s praise. 

“It’s not my fault if nobody else seems to appreciate your looks!” Sakuya’s brow furrows a bit when he adds, “Though I’m not sure what I would do if a bunch of people just started flirting with you.” Juza’s response is quick. 

“I’d turn them all down.” 

“Oh, I know. Sorry, I don’t mean that I don’t trust you! It’s just… I guess I wish I could tell more people you’re my boyfriend.” Sakuya claps as he suggests, “Should we get matching tattoos?”

“T-tattoos?” Juza exclaims, eyes wide. 

“It’s a serious question! It would be cute.”

“Sakyo would have it out for me.” Sakuya gives Juza a breathy laugh, waving his arm dismissively. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get the Director on our side.”

“We can’t even get one at our age…” Juza exhales into a smile, shaking his head. “But sure, if you still want to later.” Sakuya beams. 

“I’ll keep you updated if I get any ideas!” Juza nods, taking out his phone when it beeps. Upon checking his messages, he winces. 

“Speak of him and he appears…”

“Hm?” Sakuya leans over and looks at Juza’s phone, only to see Sakyo’s chatlog. 

_Sakyo: What’s taking so long, Hyodo? We’re running out of nails._

“What do I say.” He’s pretty sure that if he tells Sakyo he was looking at the candle section, of all places, he’ll be stuck doing chores for the rest of the week. Sakuya hums beside him. 

“Be there in 20? We have to wait in line… I got so distracted.” 

“Alright.” He relays the message to Sakyo, who responds immediately. 

_Sakyo: Just hurry up._

That they do. Luckily shopping isn’t as busy as they thought it would be during this time, so they get out with their purchases pretty quickly. Juza carries the stuff for Sakyo, and Sakuya carries the candles, which clink together as they walk. 

Sakuya holds Juza’s hand on the way back. During all of this, Sakuya rambles about the new play. Summer Troupe is putting on a show about pirates, and he’s definitely hooked with how cool the costumes are this time. Juza nods in understanding, even though anything Yuki makes ends up being cool. Muku was talking about the show with him earlier actually. It’s nice to see his younger cousin so motivated, and when he tells Sakuya this he just smiles, squeezes Juza’s hand gently. 

Later that night, Juza lights one of his vanilla candles. He’s grateful that Banri doesn’t tell him off, instead noting the nice scent. It really is soothing. Juza sighs, sitting down in his loft. The more he thinks about cupcakes, the more hungry he gets… He checks his phone with the intent to text Omi, but pauses when he sees he has a notification already. 

It’s a message from Sakuya. 

_Sakuya: [IMG Attachment]_

_Sakuya: Showed Tsuzuru the candle I got! He laughed when I told him what you said earlier, too. Maybe spring troupe’s next play will be about Snow White!_

Smiling at his phone, Juza types out his reply. 

_could be._

_[IMG Attachment]_

_candles making me hungry._

_Sakuya: [Sticker]_

_Sakuya: Want me to come upstairs with snacks?_

_yeah. banri is here tho_

_Sakuya: It’s fine. I won’t do anything._

_okay_

_Sakuya: I’ll be up soon! <3 _

_ <3 _

Bringing his phone up to his lips, Juza tries to hide his growing smile. Banri’s on his laptop so it doesn’t really matter, but Juza feels a little embarrassed anyways. No matter what Juza does, Sakuya will always manage to make him flustered.

It isn’t uncomfortable, though. When he hears the knock on the door and his heart skips a beat, it isn’t because he’s nervous. He’s excited, pleased to be able to spend time with his boyfriend. Inviting Sakuya in, he ignores Banri’s eyerolls for once and focuses on more important things. Real important things, like the soft pitch of Sakuya’s laugh, or his smile when he catches Juza staring at him. 

The candle burns beside them. Juza finds himself wishing for it to burn forever, that time could stop and preserve the warmth he feels. 


End file.
